


Days at Hogwarts

by Wolfie (WolfieGamer57)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieGamer57/pseuds/Wolfie
Summary: In-progress. Modern Hogwarts with OCs and modern Hogwarts professors.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse Cooper  
First year Slytherin

Hogwarts was a lot different from my mum’s description. Not only are several teachers obviously missing, but so were the students. With phones around, who needs owls to bring the post? And who would want a toad or an owl or a cat when you could request to bring a fire-breathing lizard, or an armadillo, or some other unique familiar? And uniforms? Most people just tried to ignore the dress code, change up their uniform in a just-barely-allowed way, or buy different style cloaks on ‘accident’. Everything seemed to be about standing out.   
Houses were more diversified, too. The stereotypes still stood to my parents’ descriptions-- mean Slytherins, obnoxious Gryffindors, smart-alek Ravenclaws, and overly-nice Hufflepuffs. It was good to see that most students weren’t as paper-thin as the stereotypes. I had expected to get made fun of by a Slytherin, witness Gryffindors break the rules, feel dumb next to a Ravenclaw, or get bombarded with kindness by some Hufflepuffs. Instead, I just felt unsure of where I’d be placed as I walked into the Great Hall. I wasn’t particularly smart, friendly, brave, or driven. Mum told me not to worry, though, that I’d probably be put in Hufflepuff like her. That it was a good house. That I wouldn’t have to worry about making friends.  
None of the other Slytherins were too glad when I was sorted into their house. After all, wasn’t Salazar Slytherin a big supporter of only letting purebloods or students from prestigious families into Hogwarts? I was neither, as far as I could tell-- my mum was muggle-born, and didn’t know about the wizarding world until she was sent her acceptance letter. And my dad was still (famously) stuck in Azkaban for attempted robbery (Gringotts was still in its rebuilding stage after the whole Potter incident). I think it was safe to say that I wouldn’t have a great reputation coming into Hogwarts, but I didn’t expect this sort of resentment from my peers. I tried to ignore some glares from 6th and 7th year students across the common room.  
I didn’t know why I thought I’d just fit in immediately upon entering the school. I thought I’d chat with classmates while decorating my dorm. Instead, I tried to ignore the gossip and excitement left over from summer holiday. Apparently some 5th year broke up with her boyfriend and slept with a professor-- or so the story went. I busied myself enchanting my decorations green (thanks to my mum’s instruction), even painting the handle of my new broom silver. That didn’t keep my attention long, though, and I found myself lying awake on my bed in the night, stroking my familiar of choice-- a bright green fwooper. Whether I’d survive here, socially or literally, I had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaire Hawthorne  
Third year Ravenclaw

I sat down on a snowy bench in the square, pulling my winter cloak around my legs and wrapping my copper and blue scarf tighter around my neck, ears, and nose. A steaming mug of cocoa in one gloved hand and a book in the ungloved other, I sighed and slumped down into a more comfortable position. Every time I pulled out a book, I felt like such a nerd, but hey, I was in good company amongst other Ravenclaws. Neither my mum nor my dad were surprised that I was sorted as such -- I’d always been inquisitive and curious.  
Hogsmede village quickly became my favorite spot to read that year, finally allowed access from protective parents. Their argument was that a girl got cursed there a while back, and even though I argued that the incident was back in Harry Potter’s academic years, their caution barely eased. Yet here I was, reading Transfiguration for Higher-Level Spellcasters on a bench in the snow. I loved the way the snowflakes coated the rooftops in thick white blankets of ice. It made Hogsmede seem even more… magical.  
All of the sudden, I heard a scream from an alley behind a building. I snapped my book shut and pulled out my wand with my bare hand. I wasn’t one to run into danger, but it sounded like someone was really hurt. My curiosity took over and led me down the alley, leaving my other blue glove behind.  
The ground was damp with water from what looked like a burst pipe, and I tried to dodge some slipperier parts on the stone path. A few more steps down and I heard a scream again, only this time it was weaker. I tried to walk quicker, but my foot slipped on an icy stone and I slid down, hitting the side of a building at the end of the alley. I was facing yet another back path-- but this time, it was roofed and looked like it went underground. I got up, shaking some icy water off the back of my cloak, and pulled out my wand.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherrie Miller  
2nd year Ravenclaw

“Why aren’t you at the feast?”  
I spun around to see Amaiah with her arms crossed and lips pursed in a thin line.   
“You aren’t seriously considering going with them?”  
“Relax,” I interrupted right at the end of her comment. “It’s just one party. It might be fun. I heard it’s on the roof. Might be cool.”  
“Oh, stop your rambling.” She rolled her eyes. “Fine, Sher. If you want to go, then go. But don’t expect me to save you a seat if you change your mind.” She stood there for a moment, as if convinced I’d change my mind, then turned and walked back to the Great Hall.  
One of the 6th year Gryffindors -- Kevin Clyde, hottest boy on campus and popular as well, also a Quidditch legend -- had sought me out on the train (me!) with a verbal invitation to their opening-of-the-year party. Truth be told, I didn’t exactly know him well, nor had I trusted him much, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that this could be my chance to be noticed, popular-- heck, to make friends even. I made it to the end of the corridor, and was greeted by a set of 7th years, both Gryffindors, talking at the entrance to the staircase up to the top of a tower.   
“What’s a little pipsqueak like you doing out in the hall? Shouldn’t you be watching your buddies get sorted?” One of them taunted. I ignored him, waiting for Clyde to meet me and take me up to the party. Sure enough, he came down the stairs and rescued me. I couldn’t suppress my blush.  
The rest went by in a blur. I took a few sips of Firewhiskey, met Clyde’s friends, and danced around to a radio enchanted to play very loudly. I remember falling asleep at one point, and then finally waking up, hungover and alone, to a dark sky at about 3 in the morning. It took me a minute to realize that they’d left me, and I was alone with no idea how to get down from the roof of the Hogwarts castle.


End file.
